A New Beginning
by Castelsolo
Summary: Kiaran had a hard time with her life. She was unable to forget her past and that greatly afected her future.


**A New Beginning**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away there lived a girl… What am I doing? I'm writing my memoirs like a fiction story, that's what. (Smacks for-head) Stupid me. I'll start like this.

Hi. My name is Kiaran and I live on a starship, it wasn't always like this though. When I was seven I lived on a planet called Tatooine. The planet is hot and sandy with two suns; imagine if Earth had two suns. Anyway, I'll start on the day that the retched Jedi came. I am so glad that they are all dead now. The Jedi's names were Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They were master and apprentice respectively.

That morning started in a bar, a liquor bar to be exact. I had finished drinking about eight glasses of liquor and was drinking a Sithohol, which reverses the effects of the liquor, therefore making me more alert, when Josiyah ran into the bar. As I finished off the Sithohol, he told why he as there. I can't repeat his words, but he said something about Anakin wanting me to meet his new friends. I said, with sarcasm-

"Yeah, I would just love to miss my practice for the Bonta Eve Podrace to meet his friends." That's hat I said, but you know what I did? I went to meet his friends. The trip was all right. Anakin ran out of his house to meet me. He was nine then and was my boyfriend. He pulled me inside and said to the people there-

"This is my girlfriend Kiaran." Then he turned to me. "And this is Qui-Gon Jinn, Padme, Jar-Jar Binx, and R2-D2."

"Hello Homatas," I said. Qui-Gon extended his hand in the formal human handshake.

"Pleased to meet you," he said.

"You people, humans and otherwise, have strange ways of speaking greetings," I said. "This is how my people say hello." Then Anakin and I did the signs. First I put my right hand against his left one and made a seeping motion as we said "Chogora." Then I put my left hand against his right one and made a seeping motion as we said "Homata." Finally we pressed both our right and left hands together, crouched down where our knees touched our chests and we balanced on our toes, and said "Aviota?" Then we arose.

"What does it mean?" Qui-Gon asked. Instead of answering I turned to Anakin and said-

"I must leave no to practice for the podrace." Before leaving I kissed Anakin and said "Listo nava." That was my first meeting with Qui-Gon-the-Jedi-that-I-didn't-know-was-a-Jedi.

You're probably wondering hat _Chogora_,_ Homata_, _Aviota_, and _Listo nava_ mean. Well, _Chogora _means hello, _Homata _means dear brother (or sister for a girl), _Aviota_ means how are you, and _Listo nava_ means see you soon my love. To say see you soon my friend you would say _Lova nava._

The next time I saw him was at the Bonta Eve Podrace. I was a racer from Chilta and the only one from there that could do it. The reason? I don't have any extra arms or legs, neither do Chiltans for that matter, which should put me at a disadvantage to most podracers except for the fact that I have an extra sense, known to you as the force. I wanted to in first that race because every time I lose my "father" sends me to Jabba-the-Hutt who treats me very badly.

Guess what happened. I lost, again in second place. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was that Anakin, a mere _human_, beat me! Of all species, of all _people_! My father will surely beat me. _No, not again, _I thought_ I will not go to Jabba again. _I quietly ran into my room and put my few belongings in a sack. They consisted of a shirt, a skirt, some shoes, unworn by me, and my chorah, a snake-like weapon. Then I ran over to Anakin's house. About two hours later I pulled Qui-Gon aside and begged him to let me leave with him. It was a slow win, but he yielded.

The next morning or the morning after, Qui-Gon took Anakin and me to his ship. On the way to the ship a man in a black, hooded cloak rode up behind us and attacked Qui-Gon. Luckily I heard him and pushed Anakin aside or he would have been killed. Since I still didn't know Qui-Gon was a Jedi, I helped him escape. I pulled my chorah out of my bag. Then I grabbed around its neck and whipped it out at the attacker. It hit dead on; right in his face went the sharp tail end. The attacker turned toward me giving Qui-Gon time to jump on the ship moving towards them. I flipped in behind him and closed the hatch. Then, I started gasping. My vision faded in and out. I felt dizzy. Then, I passed out.

When I came to I was covered in blood. At first I didn't know what had happened. Then, I remembered a sharp pain in my head as I jumped onto the ship. Also, I remembered being hurt in the podrace. The battle must have opened my wound. Finally, I thought that since I regenerate faster than humans and most other species, I'd be healed by the time we landed.

While in this autobiography I am heading to Coroscant, in real life I am about to tell you about my people and me. I am

really a biological robot created by Sith Lords. When I was about three, the Jedi came and killed all the Sith Lords on Chilta. That is also one of the reasons that I hate the Jedi. The other reason was that, although I didn't know yet, I was created to be a future Sith Lord.

After killing my real father, that is what I called the Sith Lords, They sent me to live with a man who hated aliens. Every chance he gets he sends me away. Also, after reaching age 22 I physically stopped aging, so I can be a million years old and only look 22.

Now I will tell about my looks and powers. I am able to shape-shift, teleport, make claws come out of my fingertips, read minds, and not die, ever. I have a cat tail and cat ears. I have fur on my skin, short fur. The fur on my arms is orange with small white stripes. On my legs I have small white diamonds instead of stripes. The fur on my face is remarkable, if I do say so myself. Above and below my eyes are triangles (one for each eye) so that when I close my eyes you see two white diamonds where my eyes were. Going from the corners of my mouth to my hairline are two white triangles with the points toward my mouth. My hair, in great contrast to my skin, is black and flows to my lower back. My eyes are the same as a cat's in both color and shape. On the ship I awoke just before we landed. Anakin and I followed Padme and Queen Amedala to the senate building. I held Anakin's hand and tried to ignore the way he looked at Padme. Finally I couldn't stand it. Without anyone noticing, I pinched Anakin and told him to stop.

Soon after the debates, Qui-Gon and a younger person walked up to Anakin and me. The young man introduced himself as Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was obviously talking to me because Anakin seemed to know him. This is the exact moment that I found out they were Jedi. They said, exactly-

"We wish to know if you'd like to try to become a Jedi knight.

"WHAT!?" I cried. "ANAKIN, Anakin I need to speak to you alone." After pulling Anakin out of their hearing range I said, "Homata, did you know about this?" He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you saw what Qui-Gon had while protecting himself."

"No! But that's not the point. You know I hate the Jedi…"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you hate the Jedi? I mean, you're a force user too."

"The force has nothing to do with it. I hate them because they killed my father."

"Of course they killed him. Your so-called father was a _Sith Lord. _You were a boilogical robot CREATED BY SITH LORDS!"

"Quiet!" I was sure that the Jedi had heard him. "Listen, if you become a Jedi you won't be able to marry anyone, not even another Jedi. That means we can not keep our promise to always love each other."

"I will become a Jedi and nothing will stop me."

"FINE, YOU PIECE OF BAT'LETH! I DON'T NEED ANYONE IN THIS WORLD AND ESPECIALLY NOT YOU." Then I turned around and left without even saying goodbye. It was time for me to start my life with a new beginning.

Don't miss out on the second part of this fun series. Read part two: **Beginning to See**


End file.
